вαкα
by Asusaki
Summary: ¿Como podria vivir asi?¿Quien la cuidaria?.Porque ser una niña de 4 años no es facil, o mejor dicho convertirse en ella-¿Y esa niña? se parecea...tu y Sakura...te mato ¡Teme!-solo se te podria ocurrir a ti Dobe -Los sumary no son lo mio...SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

¡Baka!- Narración de la historia

_"¡Baka!"- _Pensamientos de los personajes

_**¡Baka!**_**-** Inner o texto destacado

------------------------------------------------------- Cambio de escena

**Flash-Back**-recuerdos

**Advertencias:** puede que me salga de la personalidad de los personajes en algún momento

Los Personajes de Naruto no son míos (obvio), sino de Masashi Kishimoto.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

!!Naruto, Baka!!- decía una pelirosa a un chico rubio, el cual estaba agachado con las manos en la cabeza, sobándose la zona donde la pelirosa lo había golpeado.

-Sakura-chan gomen, yo no lo hice queriendo dattebayo- Se quejaba el rubio aun en el suelo.

Sakura lo miraba desde arriba con el puño cerrado, en su mirada se notaba una gran ira y ganas de sangre (xD)

Sasuke miraba la escena con cara de fastidio, ya estaba cansado de todo eso. Desde que había vuelto a la aldea tras haber matado a Itachi, esto sucedía todos los días. Ellos se juntaban a entrenar todas las mañanas, igual que cuando eran el equipo 7, solo que ahora eran el equipo Kakashi y tenían un integrante mas. Esa "copia barata", como lo llamaba Sasuke, Sai.

Sasuke se alegro al pensar que Sai no estaría en la aldea durante un tiempo, ya que estaba de misión. No sabia porque pero ese tal Sai no le cayo bien desde el primer día en que lo vio. Tal vez era porque la gente lo comparaba con el y decían que se parecían _– "Yo el gran Sasuke Uchiha pareciéndome a ese aprendiz de Miguel Ángel ¡Ja!"_ (que modesto el chico xD)- o porque Kakashi lo tenia en gran estima, el peliplateado veía en el un gran potencial- _"Kakashi siempre ha sabido que yo soy el mejor y que nadie puede ganarme"-_ o quizás porque se llevaba bastante bien con Naruto, se insultaban, discutían y hasta ¡se peleaban!- _"Pero nadie puede meterse con el Dobe como yo, yo si se lo que de verdad puede molestarle"-_ o podía ser por los acercamientos que tenia hacia la pelirosa, esos acercamientos que parecían nada inocentes, y como la hacia sonreír y sonrojarse con cualquier tontería que hacia o decía- _"Yo soy el único que puede hacer sonrojar a Sakura… eh!? ¿Y a mí que más me da que Sakura se sonroje…?. Vale me da igual, ¡Pero soy el único que puede hacerlo!"-_

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Estas bien?- le decía la pelirosa que había dejado de pelear con Naruto y ahora estaba delante de el mirándolo preocupada. Estaba un poco inclinada hacia delante mirándolo fijamente a la cara y con las manos a la espalda.

-Hmp- Sasuke salio de su trance y dirigió una mirada hacia el rubio que ahora permanecía turbado en el suelo con un tremendo chichón en la cabeza y un ojo morado- _"Esta vez si que lo a dejado mal"-_ sonrió burlonamente_- "Se lo merece por Dobe"_- .

Sakura dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba mirando Sasuke y cuando vio al rubio volvió a girar la cabeza enfadada y con el ceño fruncido.

Naruto se comenzó a levantar, cuando ya estaba de pie, comenzó a examinar su cuerpo. Después de la paliza que le había dado la pelirosa, dudaba mucho que aun estuviera entero.

"_Dos pies…bien_

_Dos piernas…bien_

_Dos brazos…bien_

_Una mano…bien_

_Una cabeza…bien"_

_-"Bueno creo que estoy bi…"-_ Al rubio se le abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y empezó a ponerse nervioso- _"Espera….!!!! Un…una mano…!!!!!"-_

Entonces miro al lugar donde debería estar su mano, pero no la vio, empezó a mirar para los lados como un loco para ver si a encontraba.

Sasuke lo miraba de manera rara, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba buscando el rubio- _"Pero… se puede saber ¿que esta buscando?"-_

Sakura al verle a cara a Sasuke se giro a ver que era lo que pasaba. Cuando vio a Naruto gateando por el suelo de un lado a otro como buscando algo.- _"¿Qué estará buscando ahora?, conociéndole, cualquier tontería."-_ Sakura entrecerró los ojos mirando a Naruto.

Naruto se levanto del suelo, tenia la cara pálida y llena de terror- _"!Tiene que estar en algún lugar dattebayo¡. Y si ha venido un lobo salvaje y se la ha comido…o la ha cogido algún científico loco para hacer un clon….¿!Y porqué la mano derecha¡?"-_ pensaba el rubio mientras cascadas de lagrimas le caían desde los ojos- _"si hubiera sido la izquierda por lo menos…pero ahora no podré entrenar… y tendré que dejar de ser ninja…y lo que es peor !No podré comer Ramen¡"- _

Sakura y Sasuke lo miraban un poco asustados, bueno Sakura estaba un poco asustada, Sasuke estaba con su semblante frío de siempre. Ninguno entendía que estaba haciendo el rubio, primero gateaba buscando algo y luego se ponía a llorar-"_a lo mejor me pase un poco"- _pensó la pelirosa que iba a acercarse, pero en ese momento Naruto se levanto.

Naruto se puso de pie e intento tranquilizarse_- "Se lo voy a decir a Sakura-chan, ella es un ninja medico, seguramente podrá ayudarme"_- Se dirigió hacia la pelirosa, pero antes se acomodo un poco la ropa, al ponerse bien la chaqueta, allí apareció su mano. Al haberse peleado con Sakura, bueno mas bien al haberle pegado la chica, se le había descolocado la chaqueta, ocultándose la mano con la manga, pero claro, Naruto no se percato de este pequeño detalle. El rubio al ver la mano no se lo podía creer, soltó un suspiro y una gran sonrisa surco su cara para luego empezar a besarse la mano.

Sasuke y Sakura al verlo besarse la mano comprendieron lo que estaba pasando.

Sasuke lo miro con tic en el ojo_-"Este es tonto…"-_

Mientras que la pelirosa no aguanto mas y estallo en risas. Naruto al escucharla reírse la miro rápidamente, al verla se alegro mucho, por lo menos ya no seguía enfadada.

-Jeje- reía el rubio mientras se empezaba a sobar la cabeza- ¡Auch!- Sintió un dolor intenso, por lo que empezó a buscar de donde procedía, y allí lo encontró un chichón de tamaño colosal adornando la parte superior de su cabeza_.-"Esta vez Sakura-chan se ha pasado un poco…. Y todo porque tropecé, no es justo…"-_ cascadas de lagrimas salían de los ojos del rubio_.- "Yo no pretendía tocarle el pecho…"-_

Sasuke lo miraba como riéndose, claro que en el caso del moreno nunca se sabia, lo que si era obvio era que le divertía mucho la escena.

Naruto le envió una mirada amenazante al Uchiha, a lo que el sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado. _–"¡Maldito Teme… se esta riendo de mi dattebayo!"- _

Sakura los miro a ambos y suspiro- Que mañana mas larga….-

**Flash-Back**-

Serian las 6 de la mañana, habían quedado para entrenar. La pelirosa se dirigía hacia el lugar donde habían quedado para entrenar, hoy solo estarían Naruto, Sasuke y ella, ya que los demás integrantes del equipo Kakashi, Sai y Kakashi, se encontraban en una misión.

Cuando llego no había nadie, como de costumbre ella era la primera, normalmente luego llegaría Sai y poco después Sasuke, una hora mas tarde Naruto y cuando fueran las 10, llegaría Kakashi, la verdad no sabia ni porque se levantaba tan temprano.

También es verdad que a ella le gustaba ser puntual y que no le desagradaba en absoluto quedarse hablando con Sai hasta que llegara Naruto, que por lo general era cuando comenzaban a entrenar.

Se había hecho bastante amiga del chico en el tiempo que estuvieron buscando a Sasuke.

Pero hoy no seria así, ya que Sai no estaba y ella estaría sola con Sasuke una hora- _"Durante una hora entera….no se lo que voy a hacer…."-_

No es que no se sintiera bien con Sasuke, lo que pasa es que el seguía siendo igual que cuando era chico, es decir, había cambiado tanto física como psicológicamente _**-"¡Y tanto que a cambiado físicamente!"-,**_ ahora era mas abierto y conversaba mas, pero seguía siendo el mismo antisocial de siempre. Cuando llegaba a los entrenamientos y veía a Sakura y a Sai hablando amigablemente se iba solo a un punto apartado y se apoyaba de espaldas a un árbol con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Claro que la palabra que usaría el Uchiha para describir las charlas de la pelirosa con Sai no era exactamente amigable, ya que para él Sai siempre intentaba echársele encima a la pelirosa.

Y así estarían todo el tiempo hasta que llegara Naruto, que por lo general era una revolución. Empezaba a pelearse con Sai y con Sasuke mientras que a Sakura se le iba hinchando la venita de la frente y acababa golpeándolo.

Sakura suspiro- Genial, ahora a esperar que llegue Naruto, Espero que tarde mucho…- y se sentó bajo un árbol, apoyando su espalda sobre el.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de entrenar hoy? – Una voz masculina salía de lo alto del árbol.

Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente- ¿Sa..Sasuke-kun? – intento decir la chica debido a su sorpresa, no se esperaba que el ya hubiera llegado, además no había sentido ni su chakra.

Sakura miro hacia arriba y allí estaba el Uchiha, sentado en una rama apoyado en el tronco y mirando hacia ella.

Sakura sonrió un poco nerviosa- _"¿Qué habrá pensado de lo que he dicho?, seguro piensa que no quiero estar con el, que prefiero que llegue Naruto rápido para no estar con el"- (paranoica xD)_

_**-"¡Kyaaa! Sakura eres idiota"**_

_-"Que quieres, no me fije que estaba ahí"_

_**-"¿Y tu eres un ninja?, llega a ser un enemigo y ¿que? Te mata ¿no?"**_

_-"Bueno ¡ya!, fue un despiste ¿ok?"_

_**-"¿Y que habrá pensado mi Sasukito-kun de nosotras?"**_

_-"No lo s….!Espera un momento¡ ¿mi Sasukito-kun?, ¿Qué quiere decir eso?"_

_**-" A pues eso, ¿Qué quieres que te explique?, cada día estas mas tonta"**_

-Sakura- Sasuke la estaba mirando desde el árbol

-¿En? –Sakura miro un poco nerviosa y sonrojada al máximo a Sasuke, se le había quedado mirando como una tonta mientras hablaba con su Inner-Es que no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí Sasuke-kun, estaba un poco distraída, jeje- decía la pelirosa intentando excusarse.

- Hmp- dijo volviendo a mirar al horizonte. Sakura suspiro mas tranquila y volvió a mirar hacia el camino por donde debería de llegar Naruto-Deberías estar más alerta, es peligroso andar distraída-

Sakura lo miro un poco extrañada_- "¿Se esta preocupando por mi?"-_

_- __**"!Chaa que lindo Sasuke-kun¡"**__- _

_-"Shh cállate loca"_

_-_ Ya se Sasuke-kun, pero… es que últimamente estoy algo preocupada… no se porque pero tengo la sensación de que va a pasar algo malo- Sasuke volvió a mirar a Sakura prestándole mas atención- y eso me hace preocuparme mucho por Kakashi sensei y por Sai-

Sasuke al oír el nombre de Sai puso mala cara, aunque la pelirosa no lo noto ya que ya no lo miraba a el, sino que tenia la mirada fija en el suelo- Hmp no les pasara nada, ambos son ninjas experimentados y la misión no deja de ser demasiado fácil para ellos- Sasuke mas que nada escupió esas palabras, no le gustaba para nada admitir que Sai era un buen ninja

Aunque las palabras de Sasuke no fueron muy extensas ni decían mucho, Sakura se noto mucho mas tranquila, ella confiaba ciegamente en los análisis ninjas de Sasuke, si el decía seriamente que no pasaría nada, así seria- Gracias Sasuke-kun- Sakura le sonrió tímidamente, tras la pequeña conversación, Sasuke y Sakura volvieron a adentrarse en sus pensamientos hasta que llego Naruto.

Naruto llego gritando y corriendo como siempre- ¡¡Sakura-chan!! ¡¡Sasuke-Teme!!

-Buenos días Naruto, se te ve muy animado hoy- Sakura lo miro sonriendo, tan temprano y con tanta energía_,-"¿Es que nunca se cansa?"-_ pensó la pelirosa con ternura.

Sasuke por su parte dirigió hacia el una efímera mirada y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

-Es que hoy tengo muchas ganas de entrenar- dijo mirando con una sonrisa a la chica_,-"Sakura-chan estaba bien… menos mal jeje"-_ luego dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke y entrecerró los ojos para mirarle- Ey Teme por lo menos podrías saludar-

Sasuke volvió a mirarlo- Hmp- Salto del árbol y comenzó a andar hacia donde estaba Naruto, pero siguió caminando sin mirarlo una vez lo dejo atrás- ¿vamos a empezar a entrenar o que?

Naruto miro a Sasuke con rabia -¡Ah! Teme no me ignores- fue corriendo hacia el moreno y comenzó a atacarle

Sakura los miro y rodó los ojos- que día mas largo me espera……

**Fin del Flash-Back**-

Después de la escena protagonizada por Naruto, iban a comenzar de nuevo a entrenar cuando se escucho un gran rugido proveniente de Naruto. Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron interrogados, entonces el rubio se sonrojo un poco y empezó a sobarse la cabeza- jeje….tengo hambre…-

Sasuke rodó los ojos mientras Sakura negaba con la cabeza. Sakura suspiro para después sonreírle al rubio- Si quieres podemos ir a comer-

A Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos-¿De verdad Sakura-chan?- Sakura asintió con la cabeza- ¡Waa! ¡A que estamos esperando!- Naruto salio corriendo hacia Sakura, la cojio de la mano y empezó a tirar de ella.

Sasuke no se movió, solo se quedo observándolos, Sakura al notar que no se había movido giro a cabeza hacia el- ¿Tu no vienes Sasuke-kun?-

Naruto también se giro para mirarle- ¡bah! Déjalo Sakura-chan, el teme es un amargado- Naruto sonrió altaneramente

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a andar sobrepasándolos a ambos- Hmp vamos-

Sakura y Naruto sonrieron y empezaron a andar- em... Naruto ya me puedes soltar- dijo la chica mirando sus manos aun unidas.

El rubio soltó rápidamente la mano de la pelirosa algo sonrojado- jeje.. Perdona Sakura-chan- dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Después de un rato andando llegaron al Ichiraku, allí es donde iban siempre a comer cuando estaban entrenando, debido a la obsesión del rubio por el Ramen.

Naruto era el que iba primero, y al llegar se quedo totalmente quieto, como petrificado mirando el pequeño restaurante_.-"¡Nooo, no puede ser!"-_

Sakura, la cual iba tras el, lo miro extrañada- ¿Qué pasa?- Naruto levanto la mano y señalo un cartel, Sakura leyó el cartel que ponía:

**Cerrado Por Reformas**

**Perdonen Las Molestias**

-Noo, van a cerrar!, ¿y ahora que haré yo? Ya no habrá mas Ramen- Naruto se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo- Ya no podré comer mas Ramen de Ichiraku- Y empezó a llorar cascadas de lagrimas

Sasuke miraba cansado la escena mientras Sakura se inclinaba sobre el cartel- Mira aquí pone algo mas- La pelirosa señalaba el cartel mientras se volvía para mirar a Naruto, este dejo de llorar y la miro interesado. Sakura volvió a fijarse en el cartel para leer lo que ponía en una de las esquinas: -**Naruto tranquilo, las reformas no tardaran más de dos días-**

Naruto al escuchar esto, se le iluminaron los ojos y se puso de pie de un salto- _"¡Wooo!_

_El viejo se acordó de mi"-_ Naruto se acerco rápidamente al cartel y volvió a leer la nota- ¡Sakura-chan solo serán dos días!- volvió a mirar a Sakura con una gran sonrisa, a lo que esta contesto con otra.

Sasuke seguía mirando la escena cansado- ¿Y ahora que? – Sakura lo miro interrogante.

-¡Es verdad! Dos días… ¿Qué haré dos días sin comer Ramen?, y lo que es peor.. ¿Dónde comemos ahora?- Naruto miraba con terror a Sakura mientras esperaba una respuesta- _"¡No sobreviviré, no voy a sobrevivir!"-_

-No importa Naruto comemos en otro lado y ya esta- dijo la chica sin complicaciones.

-Pe…pero Sakura-chan siempre comemos aquí… además yo quería comer Ramen- dijo el rubio poniendo ojitos de niño pequeño.

-Um…podríamos comer en mi casa si queréis…- Naruto mostró una gran sonrisa- pero… creo que no tengo Ramen – Al escuchar eso, la sonrisa de Naruto desapareció. Que Sakura lo hubiera invitado a comer en su casa le agradaba mucho, pero hoy ya se le había antojado comer Ramen, y era como un niño pequeño, cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había quien se lo sacara.

Naruto volvió la cara hacia Sasuke, este lo miro con una ceja levanta- _"No estará pensando eso…"_- Sasuke giro la cabeza hacia un lado- Yo no compro eso- dijo en tono frío y burlón.

-Pero Teme, si siempre lo comes cuando venimos a Ichiraku- dijo el chico algo confundido

- Eso es porque aquí no hay otra cosa Dobe, pero no es mi comida favorita- dijo el moreno con tono cansado

-Naruto te tendrás que ir olvidando de comer Ramen hoy, ya es bastante tarde para ir a comprar- dijo la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos.

_-"Comprar…¿en?"-_ Esa palabra hizo que el cerebro de Naruto funcionase (si claro, como si eso fuese posible xD)- ¡Yo compre ayer Ramen!

Sakura lo miro parpadeando rápidamente como si no entendiera lo que quería decir el chico, mientras Sasuke suspiraba impaciente.

-Sakura-chan! Teme!, ¡os invito a comer en mi casa!- dijo el rubio mientras levantaba el pulgar estilo Rock Lee

**-En casa de Naruto**

Ya habían llegado a casa de Naruto, este abrió la puerta e invito a pasar a sus amigos, al entrar Sakura abrió los ojos como platos- "_Kami…"_

Y Sasuke se puso una mano en la frente_-"Y yo que pensaba que mi casa estaba mal…"_

Naruto entro tras ellos sobándose la cabeza- jeje ya se que esta un poco desordenado… pero.. es que esta mañana llegaba tarde y….

-¿¡Un poco!?, además Naruto eso no es excusa, ¡tu as visto como tienes la casa!- Naruto empezó a contemplar la casa, la cama tenia el colchón medio tirado en el suelo sin sabanas, la mesa estaba torcida, el sillón cojo y los libros de la estantería en su mayoría estaban en el suelo.

Luego giro para mirar a Sakura- Sakura-chan no me mires así….- decía el rubio bajo la mirada intensa de la pelirosa- Es que… me desperté tarde… por lo que al levantarme lo hice demasiado rápido…y el colchón se cayo, se me enredaron los pies en las sabanas, entonces al caer moví la mesa y tropecé y….-

- Vale vale Naruto da igual- la pelirosa lo miraba cansada.

-¿Y porque tanta prisa esta mañana Dobe?- Sasuke lo miro con una sonrisa burlona- Si siempre llegas tarde, hoy no seria nada nuevo.

-Porque hoy no estaban ni Kakashi ni Sai y no quería dejar a Sakura-chan sola contigo Teme- Naruto miro con los ojos entrecerrados a Sasuke- No me fío de ti, a saber que cosas pervertidas le harías a Sakura-chan si yo hubiera tardado mas-

Sakura se sonrojo al máximo y bajo la mirada- _"Será idiota, ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?"_

_**-"¡Cha! Eso es lo que quiero yo, que Sasukito-kun haga cosas pervertidas conmigo"-**_ Inner puso cara de pervertida

_-"Inner no digas eso!"-_

- Yo no soy como tu- Sasuke al escuchar a Naruto se quedo algo sorprendido, aunque su tono seguía siendo el mismo tono frío de siempre- "_nada mas que a el se le podía ocurrir tal estupidez"- _pensó el moreno mientras miraba a Naruto para volver mas tarde la mirada hacia Sakura, la cual seguía mirando al suelo.

- Si seguro Teme- Naruto miro con cara acusadora a Sasuke- seguro que al ver a Sakura-chan a tu vuelta, mas guapa con un cuerpo mas ¡Auch!- Naruto se puso rápidamente las manos donde la pelirosa lo había golpeado.

-¡Quieres dejar de decir tonterías!- grito la pelirosa totalmente colorada

-Pero Sakura-chan- Naruto comenzó a excusarse pero Sakura lo corto

-¡Ni Sakura-chan ni nada, deja de decir ya tonterías y vamos a comer!- La pelirosa estaba muy enfadada, por culpa del rubio acababa de pasar una gran vergüenza.

Naruto agacho la cabeza mirando al suelo- Si Sakura-chan…- se dirigió a la cocina dejando solos a Sasuke y Sakura.

Sasuke miraba fijamente a Sakura, la miraba de pies a cabeza, como estudiándola, además el chico no se cortaba y lo hacia con total descaro_- "um… el Dobe tiene razón, Sakura a cambia mucho, ahora es mas guapa"-_ Sasuke recorrió con la mirada las piernas de la chica, el trasero, el pecho, todo hasta llegar a la cara-_"y tiene mejor cuerpo, de eso no hay duda"-_

Sakura sentía la mirada de Sasuke pero no se atrevía a encararlo_- "Ay…¿que estará mirando?"-_ la situación era muy tensa, sobretodo para la chica. Después de los comentarios de Naruto no se atrevía a mirar a Sasuke y menos ahora que el moreno no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

Por lo que Sakura no aguanto mas esa situación- Sasuke-kun…. Este… yo voy a ayudar a Naruto- y sin saber que mas decir se dirigió a la cocina dejando allí al moreno, el cual sonrió con arrogancia, aunque claro Sakura no lo vio ya que no se atrevía ni a girarse.

Al entrar en la cocina dio un gran suspiro, luego miro al frente, allí estaba Naruto agachado buscando en un mueble- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Naruto?- ,sorprendentemente la cocina estaba muy ordenada_- "A lo mejor el salón solo esta así de verdad porque tuvo muy mala suerte esta mañana…."_

El rubio saco un par de botes de Ramen del mueble y los puso frente a Sakura- No te preocupes yo puedo- le dio sonriendo para después seguir buscando el tercer bote de Ramen…- Mierda…-

Sakura miro interrogada a Naruto tras escuchar lo ultimo que dijo- ¿Qué pasa?-

Naruto se levanto y miro hacia Sakura- No hay mas Ramen…- dijo mirando los dos botes sobre la mesa

Sakura miro también los dos botes sobre la mesa- No te preocupes Naruto yo comeré otra cosa- dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

-Sakura-chan no hace falta, ya como yo otra cosa- se apresuro a decir el rubio- _"Todo sea por Sakura-chan"_

-A mi no me importa Naruto y además a ti te gusta mucho el Ramen así que ya esta no hay mas que hablar- dijo sonriendo

-Arigatou- Naruto hizo una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento a Sakura- ¿Bueno y que quieres?-

-¿En ?¡Ah! yo me hago una ensalada mientras tu preparas el Ramen- Sakura se había vuelto a quedar pensando en esa sensación que tenia desde hace unos días de que iba a ocurrir algo

-Pero Sakura-chan eso es muy poco- Naruto estaba preocupado por su amiga, últimamente no comía mucho y siempre la notaba ausente

-Tu tranquilo Naruto- dijo la pelirosa- ¿puedo coger los ingredientes?- pregunto señalando al frigorífico.

-Si claro- Naruto comenzó a hacer el Ramen mientras Sakura comenzaba a preparar la ensalada, en ese momento entro Sasuke en la cocina, ya estaba cansado de esperar- Teme…¿podrías ordenar un poco el salón mientras Sakura-chan y yo terminamos de hacer de comer?- Naruto se giro para mirar a Sasuke y junto las manos a modo de suplica.

Sasuke gruño algo inteligible antes de salir de la cocina. La pelirosa termino de hacer la ensalada y cojio las cosas para poner la mesa, cuando llego al salón se encontró que ya estaba todo ordenado y a Sasuke intentando hacer la cama_.-"Hmp, estúpido Dobe… ¿Cómo se hace esto?"-_

Sakura sonrió ante la escena de Sasuke peleando con las sabanas- ¿te puedo ayudar?- se inclino al lado del chico sonriendo.

-No hace falta- contesto el pelinegro sin mirar a la chica

-Vamos Sasuke-kun- Sakura le quito las sabanas y comenzó a hacer la cama ella- ¿podrías ir poniendo tu la mesa por favor…?- le pidió la pelirosa

Sasuke asintió y entro en la cocina para terminar de coger las cosas para poner la mesa, luego volvió al salón y se dispuso a ello.

Sakura seguía haciendo la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que no había terminado la ensalada, ya que no le había echado el aceite- ¡oye Naruto! ¿Podrías echarle el aceite a la ensalada?-

-¡Claro que si! ¡Dattebayo!- se escucho al rubio desde la cocina, el cual cojio de la encimera donde estaban dos botes de un líquido amarillo uno de ellos y lo echo en la ensalada, para luego volver a colocarlo en su lugar.

Sasuke y Sakura terminaron lo que estaban haciendo y fueron a la cocina a ayudar a Naruto, pero para su sorpresa, el ya había terminado y la cocina estaba mas que decente

.

-¡Wau! Naruto estoy impresionada- dijo la pelirosa sonriendo; Naruto la miro también sonriéndole

- Si, es una sorpresa que la cocina este aun en pie después de que estuviste haciendo de comer- dijo Sasuke en tono burlón

Naruto se giro mirando a Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados- Teme….- volvió a sonreír- ¡bueno vamos a comer ya!- cojio los platos de Ramen para llevarlos al salón, Sakura iba a coger la ensalada cuando Naruto se lo impidió- No Sakura-chan tu eres mi invitada, yo te lo llevo- cojio también el plato de la ensalada con alguna dificultad.

- Lo vas a caer Naruto- dijo la chica algo irritada

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, estas hablando con el próximo Hokage, esto es muy fácil para mí- Sasuke rodó los ojos ante esta contestación. Naruto empezó a anda para llegar al salón cuando al pasar por la puerta se tropezó y se le cayo el plato de la ensalada, pero reacciono rápidamente y lo atrapo en el aire-jeje…- reía nervioso el rubio sin mirar hacia atrás, no quería ni verle la cara a la pelirosa.

-¡Naruto que te había dicho!- Sakura se dirigió hacia el y le quito el plato para ponerlo en la mesa mientras Naruto colocaba los otros también.

Sasuke iba detrás de ellos mirando la escena- que torpe es el próximo Hokage verdad Dobe- le dijo a Naruto al pasar por su lado mientras sonreía con esa sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara.

Naruto solo lo miro con una mirada que parecía estar envenenada y se sentó, los otros dos compañeros hicieron lo mismo y empezaron a comer

-¡Um! Naruto que rica esta la ensalada, me tienes que decir donde compras las verduras - dijo la chica para después comer un poco mas de ensalada

-Claro Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio feliz de que a Sakura le hubiera gustado

Cuando terminaron de comer recogieron las cosas y se dispusieron a irse cada uno a su casa, bueno menos Naruto (xD)

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos Naruto- dijo la pelirosa ya en la puerta para irse

Sasuke soltó un gruñido diciendo que estaba de acuerdo con la chica

-No importa Sakura-chan., hoy me lo he pasado muy bien- dijo el rubio con su sonrisa zorruna en la cara

-Hasta mañana Naruto- dijo la pelirosa despidiéndose con la mano

-¡Es verdad no os lo había dicho!- dijo rápidamente el rubio

Sasuke, el cual ya había comenzado a andar, se paro y miro al rubio y la pelirosa se giro a ver que quería decir- ¿Qué no nos has dicho?-

-Es que mañana me voy de misión, no estoy seguro todavía por cuanto tiempo- dijo el rubio algo triste

-Ah….- Sakura intentó disimular un poco la tristeza, pero no lo consiguió. A ella no le gustaba que ninguno de ellos, incluidos Sai y Kakashi, se fueran sin ella de misión, siempre le preocupaba mucho el no poder "cuidar" de ellos, la pelirosa sabia que eso era estupido, ya que los que cuidaban de ella eran ellos, pero aun así no quería que se fueran sin ella.

El rubio se percato del cambio de humor de Sakura- Pero no te preocupe Sakura-chan, seguro que muy pronto estaré aquí- dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la pelirosa.

Sakura asintió un poco menos triste y hasta le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a Naruto.

Naruto después miro con una mirada de desconfianza a Sasuke- Oye Teme que vayas a estar solo con Sakura-chan no te da derecho a hacer nada ¿oíste?-

Sasuke suspiro cansadamente_-"¿Es que nunca se cansa de decir tonterías?"-_

-Como cuando yo llegue me entere de que le hiciste algo te..-

-¡Naruto! Deja de decir tonterías- dijo la pelirosa toda alterada a la vez que roja como un tomate

-¿Pero Sakura-chan y si llego y el teme te dejo embarazada?- dijo Naruto preocupado

Sakura como contestación le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza-¡Idiota!- Sakura estaba mas colorada si era posible, hasta había sentido algo de mareo al escuchar al rubio decir eso

Sasuke por su parte lo miro con un tic en el ojo- _"Idiota… definitivamente es idiota"_

-Sakura-chan…- dijo el rubio desde el suelo mientras que la pelirosa se iba enfadada

Sakura se giro, ahora algo preocupada y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Naruto- Ten mucho cuidado en la misión Naruto- dijo para después volverse y seguir su camino

-Tranquila Sakura-chan lo tendré…- dijo el rubio en un susurro.

Sakura y Sasuke siguieron andando hasta el lugar donde tenían que separarse- Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun, que duermas bien-

-Hmp-

**En la casa de Sakura**

La pelirosa llego a su casa poco tiempo después, cuando llego se fue al baño y se ducho, al terminar no se sentía muy bien, tenia algunos mareos y nauseas-Me siento fatal… mejor me voy a la cama-

Sa tumbo en su cama y se puso a pensar en sus amigos y en la sensación que había tenido desde hace unos días_.-"Espero que Kakashi y Sai estén bien…. Y que no le pase nada malo a Naruto…"- _al pensar esto ultimo se dio cuenta de una cosa- _"¡ahora estere sola con Sasuke todos los días!"_- la pelirosa hundió la cabeza en la almohada_-"No puede ser…."-_

Pensando en como seria su siguiente mañana se durmió, pero se despertó de madrugada con unos horribles dolores, se levanto y fue al cuarto de baño, allí se enjuago la cara para mas tarde intentar dormirse de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, al levantarse, estaba tremendamente cansada, se dirigió al baño para ducharse como toda las mañana, se desnudo y fue a meterse en la bañera cuando- ¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!- la pelirosa estaba histérica no se lo podía creer- ¡¿Esto que es!?- grito fuertemente mientras que se miraba fijamente al espejo -¿Y ahora que hago?- grito asustada- Tengo que hablar con Tsunade-Sama- se vistió rápidamente y se fue a la torre de la Hokage.

**En la Torre de la Hokage**

Cuando llego a la torre de la Hokage, abrió rápidamente la puerta sin pedir permiso, por suerte solo estaba Tsunade

A Tsunade le sorprendió mucho esto, Sakura siempre pedía permiso, era un chica muy respetuosa- ¿Sakura?- pero lo que mas le sorprendio fue el aspecto de esta, esa Sakura a la que ella estaba viendo no era la Sakura que ella conocia, bueno si lo era…pero era la Sakura de 10 años a la que ella habia entrenado hacia ya tanto tiempo-¿Qué te a pasado?- Pregunto la rubia confundida y asustada a la vez

-Esperaba que usted pudiera decirmelo…- dijo la chica entre asustada, triste y desanimada

-Um… dime, as tomado algo o as realizado algun jutsu extraño- pregunto la rubia pensativa, Sakura nego con la cabeza- Esto es muy extraño…..

La rubia al notar el tono de desanimo y preocupación de la chica, se levanto de su asiento y le cojio las manos- No te preocupes Sakura, ya veras como todo se arregla, por lo pronto vamos a hacerte unos análisis de sangre- agarro a la chica de los hombros y la llevo a hacerse unos análisis, luego volvieron a la oficia a esperar los resultados.

-Tranquila estarán en una hora- dijo la rubia

Sakura asintió con la cabeza- Tsunade –Sama podría avisar a Sasuke de que no voy a ir a entrenar, es que habíamos quedado dentro de un rato-

-Claro-dijo la rubia, la cual llamo a un ninja y le encargo que le comunicara a Sasuke que Sakura no podría entrenar.

Poco después llego una chica con los resultados de los análisis, entregándoselos a Tsunade, Sakura se levanto rápidamente y fue a la mesa de la rubia- ¿Qué dice, que tengo?-

La rubia leyó para si los resultados y después miro a Sakura- has tenido que tomar algún brebaje de rejuvenecimiento o te han realizado un jutsu de rejuvenecimiento

Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta- ¿ rejuvenecimiento?- dijo la pelirosa algo histérica

Tsunade asintio con la cabeza y lo peor es….que dentro de unas horas el rejuvenecimiento llegaras a su final-

Dos grandes lagrimas recorrieron la cara de la chica- Tsunade –sama… ¿Voy a morir?-

Tsunade al notar esto y la tristeza de la chica respondió rápidamente- no claro que no Sakura- se levanto rapidamente y cojio de las manos a su alumna- es solo que… dentro de unas horas acabaras teniendo cuatro años… comportandote como una niña pequeña y sin recordar nada…-

Sakura estaba un poco menos asustada- pero… esto se puede curar ¿verdad?- pregunto algo esperanzada

-Claro que si… lo malo es que tengo que buscar la cura…y hasta entonces tendras que seguir con cuatro años…-

-¿Y que hare hasta entonces!!?- ahora volvia a estar muy asustada, que iba a hacer ella con cuatro años?

-Tranquila Sakura, yo me preocupare de todo, encontraremos a alguien que te cuide, pero hasta que te transformes totalmente te quedaras aquí conmigo, luego veremos que hacemos- la pelirosa asintió y se volvió a sentar- Sakura mejor ve a la sala que hay a lado de esta, allí hay una cama, es mejor que duermas- Sakura sin hacer nada mas se levanto y se fue a la otra habitación, mientras Tsunade seguía leyendo los análisis- Esta formula la he visto en algún lugar….-

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Aquí os dejo una nueva historia jojojo**

**Espero que os guste **

**¿Que pasara con la pobre Sakura?**

**¿tener cuatro años es tan malo como parece?**

**¿Quién o Cómo se ha convertido en una pequeña de cuatro años?**

**Y lo que es más importante… una niña de cuatro años sola no puede vivir…. ¿Quien la cuidara?**

**Dejen un reviews necesito saber si este fic tiene futuro**

**Que estéis bien**

**Matta ne!!**

**oOo Dark Asuka oOo**


	2. Nota

**Hola, a ver… esto no es un capitulo. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo nada, he dejado tirado este fic. Hace poco que he estado leyéndolo, hay gente que quería que lo continuara, pero lo fui dejando y ya… Solo escribo esto para saber si todavía habría alguien interesado/a en leerlo, si es así lo continuare e intentare hacerlo lo más rápido posible. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias y la verdad me gustaría terminarlo.**

**Así que si realmente hay alguien que quiera que lo siga, le agradecería enormemente que me dejara un review diciéndomelo. **


End file.
